The present disclosure relates to an optical coherence tomography apparatus which obtains motion contrast data of a subject, and a data processing program.
In the related art, as an apparatus which performs angiography, for example, a fundus camera, a scanning laser optometry apparatus, or the like has been known. In this case, a contrast agent which emits light with excitation light is injected into a body. The apparatus receives light from the contrast agent to obtain an angiogram. That is, in the related art, the injection of the contrast agent is required.